Question: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {2} & {0} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\times{-1} & {-2}\times{4} \\ {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{0} \\ {-2}\times{1} & {-2}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-8} \\ {-4} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-8}\end{array}\right]}$